Fullmoon (TaeKook)
by Haneullara
Summary: Taehyung dengan santai berkata kepada ibu dari keluarga kecil yang baru saja bergabung dengan kawanannya, "Aku minta anakmu, ya." TaeKook Alpha!Taehyung Omega!Jungkook historical-omegaverse


Taehyung dengan santai berkata kepada ibu dari keluarga kecil yang baru saja bergabung dengan kawanannya, "Aku minta anakmu, ya."

Keluarga itu hanya terdiri dari seorang ibu dan anak yang dua duanya adalah omega. Omega muda anak dari keluarga ini yang Taehyung minta bernama Jeon Jungkook.

Dan mengetahui Taehyung mendatangi ibu Jungkook dan terang terangan meminta anaknya membuat Jimin -pemimpin dari kawanan- kesal.

"apa yang mau kau lakukan pada anak sekecil itu?" tanya Jimin.

"aku tidak akan macam macam, kok." jawab Taehyung, "Mereka bisa menolak kalau mereka mau."

"tidak mungkin, Taehyung. mereka jelas tidak akan berani menolak alpha sepertimu, apalagi kalau mereka merasa berutang budi pada kita yang sudah menerima mereka bergabung dengan kawanan kita." kata Jimin panjang lebar.

"kenapa jadi aku yang diceramahi?" tanya Taehyung kesal, "Bukannya hal ini juga yang kau lakukan pada Yoongi? malah kau minta dia langsung dibawa ke kamarmu setelah kita menemukannya tersesat di wilayah kekuasaan kawanan kita tanpa kawanan bahkan tanpa keluarga."

"Tapi Yoongi sudah dewasa dan dia tidak menolakku. Jungkook bahkan belum mendapatkan heat pertamanya, aku ragu dia tahu apa maksud kelakuanmu ini."

"Tapi Jungkook masih punya ibu, ibunya harusnya menjelaskan hal hal yang perlu dijelaskan padanya dan kalau Jungkook tidak suka dia bisa menolakku."

Jimin tiba tiba pergi begitu saja.

"Jimin! mau kemana!?" tanya Taehyung.

"Aku pusing bicara denganmu. Aku tidak mau kita bertengkar dan membuat kawanan kita terpecah."

Taehyung terdiam.

"Kita bukan kawanan paling kuat. kita punya banyak musuh yang berbahaya, tapi kita punya banyak hal yang harus dilindungi. Berpikirlah, Tae."

Taehyung adalah seorang alpha dan Jungkook adalah seorang omega -walaupun dia masih anak anak yang belum dewasa- dan begitu seorang alpha seperti Taehyung meminta seorang omega seperti Jungkook langsung kepada orang tuanya, semua orang langsung mengartikan kalau Taehyung ingin menjadikan Jungkook sebagai pasangannya.

Mereka memang tidak salah. Jimin juga tidak salah kalau khawatir.

Tapi sayangnya tidak ada dari mereka yang mengerti Taehyung.

Jimin tidak bicara apapun lagi saat Jungkook pindah ke kamar Taehyung, anggota kawanan yang lain pun tidak ada yang berani bicara karena posisi Taehyung yang tinggi di kawanan -satu tingkat dibawah Jimin yang adalah pemimpin kawanan.

"Nah, Jungkook, sekarang ini kamar kita." kata Taehyung.

"Baik, Hyung." jawab Jungkook.

"Sekarang ganti bajumu ke baju tidur dan kita tidur, ya." perintah Taehyung dengan lembut.

"Baik, Hyung."

Jungkook pergi mengganti pakaiannya di balik papan partisi yang ada di sudut kamar Taehyung. Dan begitu dia keluar dari balik papan partisi itu, Taehyung sudah memakai pakaian tidurnya dan bersiap tidur di tempat tidurnya.

Jungkook mendekati Taehyung pelan pelan, malu malu.

Dan Taehyung terkejut.

"Jungkook, kau tidak kedinginan dengan pakaian itu?" tanya Taehyung.

Jungkook hanya memakai pakaian untuk menutupi selangkangannya dan pakaian yang diikat di belakang leher dan punggungnya yang hanya menutupi dada dan perutnya.

"Dingin, Hyung." jawab Jungkook.

"Lalu kenapa tidak pakai baju yang lebih tertutup?"

"Tapi katanya aku harus pakai ini kalau tidur berdua dengan Hyung."

"Kata siapa?"

"Kata semua orang."

Taehyung akhirnya melepas bajunya dan langsung memakaikannya pada Jungkook, "Jangan didengarkan, ya. Ayo kita tidur saja."

"Tapi-"

"Tapi apa lagi?"

"Kata Eomma, Hyung akan melakukan sesuatu yang istimewa padaku saat kita sudah ada di kamar."

Taehyung sedikit menghela napasnya, "Ayo duduklah dulu." lalu dia mendudukkan Jungkook di tempat tidurnya. Lalu dia bertanya, "Apa ibumu menjelaskan apa hal yang istimewa itu?"

Jungkook menggeleng, "Katanya nanti Hyung akan mengajariku sendiri."

"Ah, begitu." kata Taehyung, "Tapi karena ini hal yang istimewa, aku ingin menyimpannya untuk waktu yang istimewa juga. boleh kan?" tanya Taehyung.

"Baik, hal menurut Hyung itu yang terbaik, tapi kapan waktu yang istimewa itu, Hyung?" tanya Jungkook. Matanya yang bulat benar benar penuh rasa ingin tahu.

"Nanti saat heat pertamamu." kata Taehyung, lalu dia langsung berbaring di tempat tidurnya, "Malam ini kita tidur saja dulu." kata Taehyung. Dia menepuk bagian kasur di sampingnya untuk Jungkook tiduri, "Ayo, sini."

"Baik, Hyung."

Jungkook ikut berbaring di samping Taehyung dan Taehyung langsung memeluknya.

Taehyung tersenyum, "Akhirnya."

"Akhirnya?" tanya Jungkook.

"Iya, akhirnya ada yang menemaniku tidur dan memelukku lagi." kata Taehyung, "Jungkook, mulai sekarang tugasmu adalah menemaniku tidur sambil memelukku."

"Baik, Hyung."

.

X

.

Yang Taehyung inginkan adalah memiliki kedekatan dengan Jungkook, dia ingin menjadi teman Jungkook, kakak Jungkook dan orang yang bisa Jungkook andalkan sebelum menjadi ayah dari anak anak Jungkook.

Taehyung ingin Jungkook juga dekat dengan kawanan Taehyung, dekat yang secara sukarela, bukan dekat karena punya tanggung jawab bersama.

Jadi sementara Yoongi sibuk mengurus anak Jimin, Jungkook sibuk bermain dan belajar berburu bersama kawanan.

Jungkook adalah pertarung yang tangguh dan pemburu yang gigih lebih hebat dari omega kebanyakan dan Taehyung bangga melihatnya. Di balik itu semua, Jungkook -yang kini sudah makin dewasa- tetaplah anak kecil yang manis apalagi kalau hanya berdua dengan Taehyung.

Dia jahil, tapi manis dan sangat perhatian walaupun tidak sigap menunjukannya. Dia kelihatannya pendiam, tapi sebenarnya sangat amat cerewet dan senang bercerita tentang apa pun ke pada Taehyung.

Jadi begitu suatu malam dia hanya meringkuk di tempat tidur, Taehyung jadi sangat khawatir.

"Jungkook, ada apa?" tanya Taehyung, "Kau kelihatan lesu."

"Tidak tahu." jawab Jungkook.

"Apa ada yang sakit?" tanya Taehyung. Dia duduk di samping Jungkook sambil mengusap usap bahunya.

"Badanku sakit semua tapi aku tidak tahu kenapa." jawab Jungkook.

"Mau aku pijat, bagian mana yang paling sakit?"

Jungkook merubah posisi tidurnya menjadi tengkurap, "Terimakasih, Hyung. Punggung bawahku yang paling sakit."

Taehyung bergerak memijat badan Jungkook terutama punggungnya yang sakit, sampai Jungkook tertidur.

Lalu Taehyung berbisik, "Jangan sakit, ya, Jungkook."

Taehyung ikut tidur di samping Jungkook sambil memeluk omeganya itu.

.

X

.

Jungkook menggeliat dan mengerang dalam tidurnya, badannya juga terasa sangat panas dalam pelukan Taehyung. Itu semua membuat Taehyung terbangun.

Ketika kesadarannya sudah terkumpul, Taehyung baru menyadarinya, keadaan Jungkook saat ini ditambah aroma yang menguar dari tubuhnya.

Taehyung memeluk Jungkook lebih erat, dia tidak sadar Jungkook juga terbangun dan baru menyadarinya ketika Jungkook menangis di bahunya.

"Apa yang sakit, Jungkook? Kenapa menangis?" tanya Taehyung.

Jungkook masih menangis, "Aneh, Hyung."

"Sakit?"

Jungkook menggeleng, "Aneh. Badanku aneh."

Taehyung mengusap punggungnya, "Apa kau tahu apa rasanya heat?"

"Belum, Hyung, aku belum pernah."

"Sekarang kuberitahu, ini yang namanya heat."

Jungkook malah bertanya, "Heat?"

"Kau sedang mengalami heat sekarang." kata Taehyung, "Bagaimana rasanya?"

Jungkook tidak menjawab pertanyaan Taehyung, dia malah berkata, "Hyung, ini waktunya mengajariku sesuatu yang istimewa!"

Taehyung tertawa, "Oh, iya. aku sudah janji, ya." katanya, "Karena sepertinya kau sudah siap aku akan langsung ke intinya."

"Iya, Hyung." jawab Jungkook.

"Memangnya kau tahu apa yang akan kita lakukan?" goda Taehyung.

"Aku tahu, a-aku sudah belajar."

"Apa? belajar dengan siapa?" Taehyung terkejut.

"D-dengan Yoongi Hyung. D-dia memberitahu aku apa yang katanya aku harus tahu."

Taehyung menghela napas.

"H-hyung tidak marah, kan?"

"Tidak, Sayang. aku lega kau belajar dengan Yoongi Hyung dan bukan orang lain." kata Taehyung. dia membaringkan Jungkook dalam posisi terlentang, "Jadi kau tahu apa yang akan kita lakukan."

Tangan Taehyung mulai bergerak membuka pakaian Jungkook.

"Kita akan -" kata Taehyung,

"- bercinta." kata Jungkook menyelesaikan perkataan Taehyung.


End file.
